bedtime storie
by monsterchild1
Summary: Rena's putting Tyler to bed when he asks for a story. what story will our favorite vixen tell him. RenamonxTakato second in the series warning fluffy RXR


The Hazard Tamer

Bedtime story.

"come on Tyler time for bed." Said Rena as she pulled the covers back on the bed. "But Mom I'm not tired yet." Tyler had been calling Rena, Mom for over a week now and she couldn't be happier it was a bit of a shock when he called her it on purpose as she thought he didn't mean too but he explained that he didn't want to call her Rena anymore and wanted to call her and Takato 'Mom' and 'Dad'. "Well tired or not you have to go to bed you've got school tomorrow." She said as Tyler walked to his bed. "Ok but can I have a story? you tell the best." He replied getting under the covers. Rena tucked him in before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Ok I think you'll like this one." She said with a smile on her face.

"There was a tamer who everyone called goggle's and a Digimon everyone called vixen." she saw she had his full attention. "Well the tamer and Digimon loved each other very much but there love was forbidden." she moved so she was lying next to him. "And one day they both had enough of everyone telling them it couldn't work out." she felt Tyler snuggle up to her side and put her arm around him her hand gently stroking his head. "Goggle's unknown by vixen travelled to the Digital world." Tyler closed his eyes.

"there he found the sovereigns and asked what he had to do to be with her." she felt him shift slightly. "they told him he would have to stop being a tamer and he would have to become a Digimon. He said yes without one bit of hesitation and asked if him and vixen could live in the human world they said they could." she smiled. " what happened to them. Did they live happily ever after?" he asked looking at her. "Well I can tell you they have a lovely home and son that they love with all there heart as for the happily ever after." her voice trailed off. "they're working on that part." came a voice from the door. They both looked to see Takato leaning against the door frame his arms crossed over his chest. Tyler yawned before moving so he was comfortable. "Night Mom. Night Dad."

Rena got off the bed and tucked him in before she bent down and kissed his forehead. "Night sweetheart, sweet dreams." she said softly then moved to the door. "Night buddy see you in the morning." Takato said even as his goodnight fell on deaf ears as his son Had fallen asleep already snoring gently. They both left the bedroom Rena closed leaving crack so the hall way light entered the room slightly.

"You know I remember that story should have had a lot of fighting in it." Takato said as they made there way to the living room. "Well I couldn't tell him that part could I what would that teach him." Rena said changing into her digital form and moved to the sofa. "to fight he's gonna have to eventually." he said closing his eyes for a breath second as blue and grey fur grew over his body as he changed into a male Renamon. He had blue fur where Renamon had yellow and grey where she had white and a pair of black gloves on his arms with the Hazard symbol on them.

"You know I still like your human form better." she said as he sat down next to her. He rapt of his arms around her as she lent into his chest. "I know but you know the deal three hours of this form and the rest I can stay in my human form." he replied putting his head on top of hers. "I know and I love you for giving everything up for me." she said placing a kiss on his muzzle. "Maybe I should do more things like that if it gets me more kisses." he said with humour in his voice.

"You know you don't have to do that" she said getting off the sofa and moving to the stairs. "Where are you going?" Takato asked from his seat. "bed." she answered sweetly. "bit early to be going to sleep isn't it?" he asked looking at the clock on the wall. "who said anything about sleeping." she answered half way up.

That was all the motivation he needed before getting up and turning the lights off headed up the steps for 'bed'.

A/N well I said I was working on a sequel and there it was hope you enjoyed it because sure had fun writing it please remember to review.

Monsterchild1 out


End file.
